


A Court of Shadows and Song

by blakereads



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakereads/pseuds/blakereads
Summary: Following the events of A Court of Silver Flames, the spotlight at last turns to Azriel, Shadowsinger and Spymaster of the Night Court. After five hundred years of friendship and brotherhood, Azriel had watched his brothers find their mates and even have children of their own. He has watched as Rhys and Cassian each found their own perfect loves with an Archeron sister. As the threat of war with the death-lord Koschei looms above and ties between the Courts of Prythian are tested, Azriel will do his duty to keep the peace. But after five centuries of knowing pain, of seeing joy, Az may at last dare to do more than just his duty, more than just what is expected of him. He may just dare to wonder if there might be more than what that damned Cauldron ever offered him.
Relationships: Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Emerie/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really about to write the entire next book of the series myself because I can't bother to wait for Ms. Maas to do it? Maybe.

Okay well, I'm new here so just give me a moment to figure out how the heck this all works. Hopefully, I'll be writing soon, but also hopefully I will never write this so I can have an unbiased experience reading the upcoming book whenever the heck it comes out :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be chapter two I think??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help

Holy crap I might be actually doing this now I kinda really like it oh man


End file.
